Arch shape cross section molded plastic leaching chambers have been on the market for some time. They are especially useful for receiving wastewater and percolating it into the soil. Quite often, chambers heretofore have been connected end to end as a level string of chambers, which is closed at each end by an endplate. Wastewater is typically introduced at one end of the string, and flows along the soil at the bottom of the chamber. As it does, the water flows both downwardly and through perforations in the sidewall, to percolate into the soil.
Sometimes need or regulations require use of means other than gravity to distribute water along the length of a chamber string. A dosing pipe, through which pressurized waste water is flowed, may be laid along the interior soil floor of the string. Another option is to run a dosing pipe along the exterior of the chamber, to discharge water into the chamber interior at selected points. A popular approach has been to run a dosing pipe along the top interior of the chambers, so that water is discharged from spaced apart ports along the length of the pipe. Sometimes the dosing pipe is made integral with the chamber. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,388 to Zoeller. However, an integral dosing pipe adversely affects nesting and shipping costs, and increases product line inventory and distribution cost.
It is preferable that a worker install a dosing pipe within the chamber in the field, when that type of installation is desired. Thus, means for doing that conveniently have been sought, to speed installation and keep labor costs down. A popular prior art approach is to fasten the pipe to the top of the chambers by passing hangers through holes in the chamber top, so the pipe is held in a sling. Typically, the lengthwise spacing of such holes has been what seems suitable, but for convenience holes are often put at the ends of the chambers, where they are easily accessed. However, when chambers have joints which permit pivoting, placing the hangers at the ends becomes a problem. If the worker has to reach inside the chamber to install a hanger, it is not only irritating, it slows installation.